Alouette
by Kandai
Summary: Il était son meilleur ami, celui à qui elle croyait tout devoir. Celui qui l'avait aidée à se libérer. POV Gwen. One-Shot.


**Titre** : Alouette

**Base** : Merlin

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance**  
><strong>

**Crédits** : BBC

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Rating** : K - voire K+

**Couple** : Principalement Arthur/Gwen.

**Avertissements** : Vague spoilers de la saison trois - notamment de l'épisode 10.

**Résumé** : Il était son meilleur ami, celui à qui elle croyait tout devoir. Celui qui l'avait aidé à se libérer. POV Gwen.

**NdA** : J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait un truc léger, sympathique, sans réelle prise de tête et guimauve. Bon, j'ai craché ça en une heure, ce doit être pour ça que c'est très haché et pas très cohérent. Mais pour une fois, c'est de la guimauve. Du fondant, de l'amitié, des bons sentiments qui tâchent et Gwen, qui n'est pas un personnage que j'aime spécialement.. J'ai pu glisser un mini-chouïa riquiqui de Angst dedans, mais un petit. (Clin d'œil à la série Kaamelott, en passant, avec l'incipit.) Bon, je préviens, c'est pas tellement mon style que d'écrire un truc joyeux. Ça peut paraître bizarre. Ça l'est sûrement.

/s'en retourne à ses trucs dépressifs, angst et toussa/ Bonne lecture, gens. :)

* * *

><p><span>Alouette<span>

* * *

><p><em>Me soigner bien vite et me marier<br>Et me marier sur un oranger_

— _A la volette_

* * *

><p>Il y avait eu un monde avant Merlin.<p>

Je me l'admets, c'est presque un constat étrange à poser. Parfois, je peine à m'en souvenir, de cette époque où apercevoir le Prince équivalait à le voir parader, entouré de sa cour, au milieu du petit peuple et maltraiter avec allégresse tous les serviteurs que le Roi lui assignait mensuellement. C'était une époque où je m'occupais de la maison de mon père, l'époque où nous étions encore deux et où nous essayions de prétendre être encore une famille, malgré la mort de maman et le départ de mon frère. Un temps où la cruauté d'Uther faisait rage, balayait les vies comme un ouragan fou furieux et ne laissait derrière lui que cendres et désolation. Des bons moments au milieu d'une vie de misère, des souvenirs avec mon père, des confidences d'une Morgana lointaine, encore souriante, encore innocente, et d'un Arthur tyrannique, maladroit et bouffi d'orgueil.

Et puis, un matin de printemps, un jeune homme est arrivé avec un sac de toile sur les épaules, la démarche un peu pataude et des yeux grands ouverts sur ce monde encore inconnu et pourtant tellement grand, tellement plein de promesses qu'était Camelot. Je me rappelle l'avoir croisé sans y prêter attention, je me souviens avoir vu du haut des appartements de Morgana la façon dont ce gringalet sorti du plus profond de la campagne défier le seigneur de Camelot, le Prince rien de moins. Je chéris le moment où je me suis avancée vers lui, silhouette misérable bombardée de fruits pourris, lui tendant une main amicale pour soutenir cet inconnu qui me semblait déjà sympathique. Je n'oublierais jamais le moment où j'ai croisé son regard clair et rieur, qui semblait malgré tout voir et receler tant de belles et terribles choses.

J'ai entraperçu une parcelle de son âme à ce moment là. J'ai cru le voir pour ce qu'il était réellement : un être libre au milieu de nos vies d'éternels enchaînés, oiseau parmi les poissons, ombre parmi les lumières qui composaient le visage de Camelot.

Et moi, petite alouette retenue en cage, j'ai battu faiblement des ailes sous les liens qu'une simple poignée de main avaient enserrés autour de mon poignet, tel un serpent qui aurait susurré avant de mordre.

« Ton destin sera grand, Guenièvre. »

Le Serpent des mes rêves a eu raison. Merlin aussi, mais c'est déjà beaucoup moins étrange à énoncer : mon ami a toujours raison. Il appelle ça de la clairvoyance. Lancelot appelle ça de la magie. Arthur dit que c'est parce que Merlin n'est qu'un agaçant tâcheron qui veut toujours avoir raison – et Merlin sourit en secouant distraitement la tête, comme si l'idée l'avait déjà effleuré.

Merlin fut mon premier amour. Merlin est mon meilleur ami. Merlin est la preuve vivante, tangible que le monde a changé, que l'avenir a pris le meilleur chemin qui soit.

Merlin est la raison pour laquelle je ne suis plus Gwen.

Car je suis une dame maintenant – enfin, pas encore officiellement mais tous les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde me traitent comme telle et tous n'hésite pas à m'appeler « Dame Guenièvre ». Même mon frère. Cela fait longtemps que ne suis plus Gwen, la petite servante de Morgana. Et dans peu de temps, je serais la Dame Guenièvre de Camelot, épouse du Roi Arthur. Aux yeux du peuple, des chevaliers, des nobles même, je serais Reine. Différente. Guenièvre. _La Reine _Guenièvre_._

Plus Gwen.

Alouette devenue rossignol.

Mais pas pour Merlin. A ses yeux, je reste « cette bonne vieille Gwen » et même si le fait qu'il emploie toujours mon vieux surnom fait un peu grincer les dents d'Arthur, moi, ça me réconforte. Parce qu'au fond de moi, c'est me dire que je n'ai pas vraiment changé. Que je suis toujours Gwen, cœur blanc et peau caramel, cheveux dans le visage et panier rempli de linge pendu dans mes bras. Juste un peu plus grande. Juste un peu plus dévouée au sourire d'un beau souverain blond. Juste un peu plus amoureuse d'un Chevalier aux yeux bruns.

La Gwen de Merlin est une princesse, l'alouette qui tournait en rond dans sa cage.

Et Guenièvre sera Reine, splendide rossignol que tout le monde aimera.

Parfois, je souhaiterais ne pas me souvenir de ce que j'étais avant Merlin. Il a changé tellement de choses, mon ami magicien, qu'il est dur de se rappeler de ce que c'était avant tant ce qu'il fait semble juste, naturel. Magique.

Merlin, fils de la Magie.

Je n'y croyais pas au départ – personne n'y a cru, d'ailleurs. Voir les yeux si bleus, si familiers s'assombrir d'une brume dorée pour devenir lumière pure, entendre cette langue étrange aux accents d'ancienneté et au goût de brume glisser sur les lèvres tremblantes de mon meilleur ami, tel un serpent qui se faufilerait sournoisement sous les couvertures d'un lit de plumes pour mieux mordre… Je me rappelle avoir eu peur – et ce sentiment était si détestable que j'avais envie de planter mes ongles quelque part, de faire sortir cette pression. La magie était dangereuse, vicieuse et maléfique : Morgana en était l'exemple le plus parfait.

Pourtant, quelque chose en moi a reconnu la lumière blanche et chaleureuse qui est sortie des doigts pâles de Merlin. Quelque chose m'a forcée à écouter, m'a poussée à dompter cette peur irrationnelle que j'éprouvais vis-à-vis de mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai écouté nous raconter son histoire, pour tenter de nous faire comprendre.

Quand il s'est arrêté, je n'ai rien dit.

Je n'ai rien fait non plus quand Arthur s'est levé et lui a collé son poing en plein milieu de la figure – ce qui a fait que Gwaine et Lancelot, qui étaient visiblement au courant que Merlin, entre tous, était un magicien et qu'ils commencèrent à s'envoyer des menaces au visage. J'ai seulement réagi quand Léon et mon frère ont soutenu Arthur tandis que Perceval fixait les deux camps qui se formaient sous nos yeux pétrifiés, indécis quant à la marche à suivre.

Je me suis levée, j'ai marché jusqu'à mon ami et sans dire un mot, j'ai essuyé le sang qui coulait de son nez avec la manche de ma robe.

Ce n'était qu'un piètre remerciement.

Mais Merlin, yeux de chouette et cœur de verre, Merlin a souri et m'a embrassée tendrement sur le front, à son tour pour me remercier – faisant grincer les dents de Lancelot et d'Arthur au passage.

Je devais tout ce nouveau monde à Merlin. Je lui devais les changements subtils qu'Arthur avait opéré sur lui-même depuis leur rencontre, je lui devais le fait d'avoir joué inconsciemment les médiateurs entre nous deux, je lui devais ma nouvelle place en ce monde qui vivrait sous la lumière d'Arthur, je lui devais Guenièvre.

Mais avant tout, je lui devais le fait que, malgré les épreuves, j'étais restée moi, Gwen la paysanne au grand cœur et au si joli sourire, d'après Sire Gwaine. Pas tout à fait le magnifique et resplendissant rossignol. Plus vraiment l'alouette chétive et enfermée.

Ah, ah, alouette enfin libérée.

Parce que tu as cru en moi, Merlin. Parce qu'à aucun moment, je n'ai cessé d'être ta bonne vielle Gwen, celle qui t'a tendu la main entre deux lancers de fruits gâtés, celle qui te taquinait sur l'affection que tu as pour ce grand benêt blond que j'aime. Parce que jamais, jamais tu n'as cessé d'avoir confiance. En moi, en Arthur, en Camelot. En la magie même et le don merveilleux qu'elle a d'embellir ce monde jamais assez beau.

Alors, à l'avenir.

J'inspire à fond pour me donner du courage alors que les lourdes portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrent devant moi. La lumière entre dans ma tête et tous les regards se braquent sur moi, éblouissante dans ma robe mauve pâle. Je devine les yeux clairs de mon ami parmi la masse bigarrée. Je devine son triomphe. Je perçois sa joie, le bonheur qu'il a de simplement me voir heureuse.

_Nous_ voir heureux.

Mon regard brun se perd rêveusement sur le bout de l'allée où Arthur se tient, digne et radieux dans sa tenue de souverain, le fantôme d'un sourire de pure allégresse traversant son visage. Dieux, j'aime cet homme plus que tout au monde à cet instant. Il tient mon cœur dans ses yeux bleus. Et une couronne entre ses mains gantées. La musique résonne dans mes oreilles et je fais un pas vers l'avant.

Alors, à l'avenir, mon « bon vieux Merlin ».

* * *

><p><strong>fin <strong>


End file.
